Revel in the Dark
by SnailVenom
Summary: "I may have basked in the sun, but I never knew warmth until you. If I wilt in the darkness, so be it, I'll rejoice in the dying." Tomione AU. Allusions to Persephone/Hades.


**Revel in the Dark**

By SnailVenom

"Do you miss it?"

"What?" She queries, looking over her bare should at him, silky black sheets covering the voluptuous rise of her buttocks.

"The earth, blooming at your feet, dancing in the sun, painting iris's and roses to your whim?" Tom rose from his armchair and crossed the expanse of his- no, their room, to the end of the bed. He peppered kisses from her calves to her inner thighs, crawling up her body, brushing the silken sheets away to reveal her creamy nakedness to him.

"Why miss being master to flowers when I can have sin, pleasure, darkness, evil, to master?" Hermione arched her back as Tom licked from the curve of one arse cheek to the base of her spine. "Why miss dancing in sunshine when I can make love to power, revel in madness, get drunk on abandon?" Tom continued his decadent crawl up her body, placing biting kisses along her spine.

He could hear the tiny gasping flutters of her breath when he reached the nape of her neck and nuzzled her hairline with his nose.

Rolling off of her body, he pulled her atop him, her breasts pressing into the hard planes of his chest, their legs entangled, her riotous curls came around them like a curtain as she pressed the heels of her hands into the mattress, holding herself up enough to look into his eyes.

"You would master me, you say?" Tom whispered, his lips brushing hers, the rich, sweet scent of pomegranate sweeping across her lips, tongue and nostrils, the warmth of his breath sending flashes down her spine adding to the pooling liquid heat in her womb.

She smirked, "Only so much as you would master me."

He let out one bark of laughter, dark and velvety, like chocolate, and rolled again, dragging Hermione beneath him. His icy blue eyes locked onto to hers, dragging her into their depths.

"My brothers and sisters work to take you away from me," Possessiveness blackening his tone, causing more curling flashes to travel Hermione's body and add to to roiling heat within. "Your mother says you are the child of sun and earth, rain and sky, plant and flower. That you will wilt in the caverns of the Underworld."

"Never," Hermione hissed, her dark-brown eyes sparked fiercely. "There was no room for growth with them. They seek to keep me like their potted orchids, they live, yes, but only when tended and at the will of the gardener. The caged me in ignorance, purity, and light. You've let me out, allowed me freedom to see how my magic grows without constraint. I may have basked in the sun, but I never knew warmth until you. If I wilt in the darkness, so be it, I'll rejoice in the dying."

She spread her legs, allowing her hips to cradle his, and the tip of his erection to graze her clit. Hermione hissed at the contact. She grabbed his hand and placed it above her mons.

Tom rocked his hips into hers, wetting his length with the moisture of her slit, and looked at his hand, placed low on her abdomen. He looked back into her eyes as she began to speak again.

"But I don't believe it. I've felt the sun on my skin, but it never warmed me. When you look at me… I feel the heat of your gaze _here_." She squeezed the hand laying on top of the slight curve of her belly. "When you touch me me, it builds, and when you bring me undone, it flares- to my toes, the ends of my hair, my entire being burns for you."

She lifted her hips, feeling his arousal nudge at her entrance, and guided his hips forward with her ankles crossed at the small of her back.

The world fell around them as they became lost in one another, the only sounds were breathy sighs, harsh gasps, the sensuous slap of skin on skin, and promises dripping from both of their lips.

"Mine."

* * *

 **A/N:** If the mood strikes, and/or the interest is there, I may post more vignette style updates, but there will be no linear timeline to the _possible_ series.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
